El primer y el último beso
by Carmele
Summary: La historia de como esta pareja se dan su primer beso, y al final, el último.


* * *

NUEVO FIIIIIIIIC!! XDDDD Un solo cap y ni uno mas. no me digais q los junte ni q diga q no se q ni no se cuantos XDDD el final ta mu clarooo!! XDD Bueno, leerlo, que del titulo podeis esperar mucho. Bueno, ahi va!!

**EL PRIMER Y EL ÚLTIMO BESO**

"Dame un solo beso" suplicó el por segunda vez ya que la primera vez que lo había dicho, la chica pensó que había malentendido lo que el había pedido.

"**NO**! ¿Por qué?" contestó ella, automáticamente.

"Porque quiero! Damelo. Solo uno" suplicó de nuevo el y acontinuación se acercó mas a ella.

La pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose de el.

"No! ¿Estas loco?" preguntó ella, aunque no le hacía falta saberlo. El chico estaba majara.

¿Cómo la iba a querer besar? No, mejor dicho, ¿cómo se iban a besar?

Ella tenía muy claro que si se besaban, esto llegaría a oidos de personas que no se debían de enterar y ella (y por supuesto el) moriría a manos de su hermano, y de su querido amigo.

"Pero, ¿no lo entiendes? No puedo. Tu tampoco" dijo ella, al ver la mirada de derrota del chico.

"No, no lo entiendo. Estamos en una clase abandonada, por este pasillo no pasa nadie..." empezó a decir el chico. Ginny no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, pero, al momento de pensarlo, una serie de imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza.

* * *

88888888888888888888888 **Flash black** 8888888888888888888

Ginny caminaba sola por un pasillo bastante abandonado de la quinta planta. Hacía llegado hasta allí porque Harry le había mandado una carta diciendole que quería hablar cfon ella y aunque la verdad era que a la pelirroja no le gustaba el chico, sentía curiosidad por saber lo que le quería decir. El pasillo estaba muy mal iluminado, y apenas había unas 10 puertas en total. Se acercó un poco mas a la pared que estaba mas ilumanidad cuando una puerta se abrió, y unas manos fuertes, que le tapaban la boca la arrastraron hacia el interior de una clase abandonada.

88888888888888888 **Fin del flash back** 88888888888888888888

* * *

"Y además se que te gusto" siguió el y Ginny salio de sus pensamientos ante lo que había dicho el chico.

"Ahhh no, eso si que no. A mi no me gustas. No, no, no. **TU Y YO** **NOS ODIAMOS**" dijo ella. El la miró con curiosidad y una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

"No lo niegues. Veo como me miras en los pasillo, en el comedor...y aunque no lo creas, yo también te observo muy a menudo"

"No va..." empezó a decir la chica pero el la cortó.

"Te conozco demasiado bien para que..."

La pelirroja lo cortó.

"**TU NO ME CONOCES**!" gritó. "Y yo tampoco a ti. No sabemos nada el uno del otro excepto que tu eres rico y yo pobre" añadio mas callada.

El rubio dio un paso mas hacia ella, haciendo que la pelirroja se quedara pegada a la pared y no pudiera escapar.

Le apareció una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara y a continuación dio un paso mas, quedándose a unos centímetros de ella.

"Solo uno, Ginny" susurró y la chica, inconscientemente cerró los ojos, y cuando se dio cuenta, los labios de el estaban encima de los de ella.

Ese fue el primer beso.

* * *

Draco se acercó para darle un beso, pero ella le rehusó, aparatándole la cara.

"Bien" dijo el chico bastante fuerte. Habían pasado tres meses desde que se habían encontrado en la misma clase y se habían dado su primer beso. Poco después habían empezado a salir ( a escondidas, claro) y todo había ido bien, hasta ahora que Ginny se empeñaba que todo iba mal entre ella y Draco.

"¿Me quieres decir que te pasa?" continuó el. Ginny sintió que le faltaban fuerzas paradecirle lo que llevaba pensado decirle unos días.

"Veras, Draco. Es sobre...bueno, esque mira, tu y yo no podemos seguir juntos" dijo la pelirroja con firmeza.

Una expresión de tristeza mezclada con ira y enfado de apoderó de la cara del chico.

"¿Por qué? No lo entiendo! Estabamos perfectamente!" chilló en el aula. Ginny miró hacia abajo. Se sentía desgraciada, tonta, sentía que había utilizado al chico y que ahora no valía nada por dejarle. Sentía que sin el no viviría, que tarde o temprano su alama acabaría muriendo y sintió que ya no volvería a querer a nadie como lo quería a el.

Y de repente, una sensacion de odio invadió su ser. Odio por su hermano, por estropearlo, odio por Hermione y Harry que los habían visto besándose y odio, por el mismo Draco, porque el había empezado todo. El fue el que le pidió en esta misma clase que lo besara y el, al final, lo había conseguido.

Y ahora lo tendría que dejar, dejar al único chico que de verdad la cocnocía por lo que era y no por ser la hermana pequeña de Ron.

Levantó la cabeza y le miró.

"Estabamos, tu lo has dicho" dijo ella.

Las pálidas y huesudas mejillas del chico se tiñieron de un rosa clarito, tal y como le pasaba cuando estaba enfadado.

"**NO! NO**! Estabamos, seguimos estando perfectamente! **POR FAVOR GINNY. SOLO DIME PORQUE! HAY OTRO? ES ESO ¿VERDAD? SIGUES ENAMORADA DE POTTER, ¿VERDAD? ES ESO! EH**!" gritó el chico. Las palabras le salían atropelladamente y no respiraba casi.

Una lagrima silenciosa rodó por la mejilla de Ginny y cuando habñó, la voz le tembló.

"Draco. No es eso...eso...eso no. Tu-tu eres el único" dijo y se limpió la lágrima. "Draco" dijo y esta vez, la voz ya no le temblaba "Mi hermano lo sabe" dijo firmemente.

El color de las mejillas de Draco se esfumó y de nuevo, volvieron a ser pálidas y sin aquel gracioso color rosado que habían adoptado hace un momento.

Se sentó en la primera silla que pilló y puso la cara entre sus manos.

"Da igual. Seguiremos. Que lo sepan todos. No me importa. Ginny" comenzó y la voz se le quebró un poco "Ginny" repitió de nuevo. "Yo te quiero"

Eso fue lo peor. Ginny empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Draco, sentado en la silla estaba mas pálido que nunca. Nunca le había dicho que la quería y ahora, cuando iba a acabar la relación, se lo confesaba.

"Draco" comenzó Ginny pero el la interrumpió.

"No digas nada, Ginny. Por favor. No me dejes. Me da igual lo que digan o piensen los demás.Yo no me averguenzo"

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Draco. Yo también te quiero, lo sabes, pero ¿no lo entiendes? En estos momentos mi madre y mi padre ya deben saberlo y no me lo perdonarían si siguiera contigo. ¿Y si en unos meses esto sale mal? No. Es peor. Debemos dejarlo ahora"

Draco parecía a punto de llorar, pero no lo haría.

Los Malfoy no lloran.

"Ya sabran que has salido conmigo. Que mas da que sigamos"

"No. No saben que salimos. Me inventaré algo. Una apuesta o algo. Ya ver

"¿Cómo que no saben que salimos? ¿Entonces que sabe tu hermano?" dijo el, confundido.

Cuando Ginny había dicho que Ron lo sabía, pensaba que se refería a que salían pero no a otra cosa.

"No. Harry y Hermione nos vieron besandonos y se lo contaron a mi hermano" dijo ella.

El pareció aliviado por un momento y se apresuró a contestar.

"¿Entonces? Podemos seguir juntos, a escondidas...o-o"

"No. Draco. No puedo arriesgarme"

Draco simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo.

"Ginny" dijo el chico mirando de nuevo hacia arriba.

La pelirroja le miró y por unos momentos la mriada gris y fría de el se derritió ante la ambar y ardiente suya.

"¿Qué?" dijo ella.

"Dame un beso" dijo el.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"No me hagas las cosas mas dificiles" dijo ella.

Se secó las lagrimas y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Espera" le dijo el y la chcia se quedó con la mano en el pomo.

Al ver que Ginny no salía, el chico prosiguió.

"Por favor, Ginny. Como despedida. Me lo debes" dijo el. Ginny se dio la vuelta y vio en Draco una expresión de deseo, de perdida y de amor.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió a Ginny y se vio obligada a besarle, por mucho que no quisiera y lo deseara tanto a la vez.

Con pasos decididos se acercó a el y se paró en frente de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Se echo hacia delante y al contario del primer beso, Draco fue el que cerró los ojos instintivamente y antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta, los labios de ella estaban sobre los de el.

Ese fue el último beso.


End file.
